


Embrace the gay

by Levi_Ackerman_is_bae



Series: After so many years [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and England are brothers, America and England fighting, America is a little shit, American Revolution Feels (Hetalia), England is a little shy, France and China embrace the gay, France dyes everyone's hair, France is still hung up over England, Gayness, Hair Dyeing, M/M, Makeup, One-Sided England/France (Hetalia), gay slumber parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae/pseuds/Levi_Ackerman_is_bae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>France is still hung up over England, so China tells him to go out on the town with Spain and Prussia. But how does he end up doing England's hair and hosting a party the next day? This is not at all what he asked for, but England seems to be warming up to him as the show goes on. Could this b his chance to get England back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another Day, Another Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Hey minna! I know it's short and it sucks, but I will do better sooner or later! And I am sorry for changing up pretty much everything about it!

France stood at the large door before him and knocked softly in a smooth rhythm. The door swung open to reveal China wearing his usual mandarin jacket, pants, and red slippers. "Oh, hello France. What are you doing here-aru?" China asked in his native accent. "How long has it been since we last hung out? I just thought we should hang out today." France purred. "England kicked you out again, didn't he-aru?"

"I don't get why Angleterre refuses to be with me!" France leaned onto China's shoulder as he led him inside and shut the door. "Wanna do a makeover?" China cooed softly. France immediately cheered up and let out a loud 'yes' while China giddily searched the hello kitty-filled room for some makeup and hair products. China set up all of his things on the floor and sat down with France. "I try and I try, but Angleterre doesn't seem to notice how much I want him back." France ranted. "I'm sure that England will get over it one day. But you can't stress over it! You'll get wrinkles!" **(Haha. Yes I just did that)** China warned. "You're right but..." France trailed off as China started applying makeup to his face. "Tell you what, you go call up the bad touch trio and have a good time tonight, and tomorrow at the World Conference Meeting you can dye my hair pink!" China cheered. "Okay!" France cheered. China walked him home (they ended up having to take a plane instead after a couple hours because it took them that long to remember that they lived in different countries).

France called up Prussia first, and he picked up on the first beep. "Ja? Ze awesome Prussia speaking." Prussia gasped into the phone. France internally thanked whatever god that was watching (he didn't really want to be the guy in the back of the bar drinking alone). "It's France. Do you by chance have any plans for tonight?" France asked politely. "No. Other than getting ze hell out of za house before West kills me!" France heard a loud shriek and the sound of glass breaking. "Meet me at the usual spot?" France asked. "Ja!" another yell and broken glass sounded before Prussia hung up. 

Next he called Spain, who picked up just before the phone went to voicemail. "Hola? Spain speaking." a voice said lazily from the other side. "It's France. Prussia and I are going to the bar tonight if you wanted to come?" France said. "Sì. The usual?" Spain asked. "Yes, mon ami." France answered quietly. Spain immediately understood. It was silent for a moment before Spain spoke again. "Then let's have an amazing time tonight!" Spain said enthusiastically before he hung up. 


	2. Dying Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> France dyes China's hair at the world meeting and things just happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey minna! I'm going to make a 3rd and 4th book after I finish this book and the first.

France opened his eyes groggily, his head hurting. He was greeted with a familiar sight. It was Germany's basement, or as Prussia liked to call it, the lair of awesome. He lifted himself up to find that he had been sleeping on the cold hard floor. He crawled up the stairs and sat at Germany's table. And as per usual in this house, Germany was already up and making Wurst for breakfast. Italy was wandering around the kitchen like a zombie and making pasta, even though Germany kept telling him that he was going to make breakfast, so Italy didn't have to make anything. Italy just ignored him and trudged through the kitchen tiredly. Germany finished making the wurst and set up the food on the table. 

France didn't pay much mind to the fact that he was eating Germany's food (which he thought tasted horrible) because he was hungover. Eventually Spain came up and joined them in their wurst-eating. After a while, Germany went down to wake Prussia as well. This caused a lot of racket and a loud shriek to erupt from the basement before Prussia finally came running up the stairs. "Well that was fun." Prussia commented. "How much did I have?" France asked groggily as Prussia started to count down on his fingers, clearly not nearly as drunk as his french friend. "I'd have to say about... 20. The bartender seemed pretty surprised that you could hold your drink so well." The albino giggled. The french man laid his face on the table tiredly and took the cup of coffee that Germany had offered him. "The World Meeting is today. You should get ready if you want to go." he notified the groggy countries. France's head shot straight up at this, now remembering what China had said yesterday. His headache suddenly gone, he ran down to the basement again to get his hair products that he always kept at Germany's house (which wasn't weird at all by the way). 

"Are you bringing that?" Prussia asked when he came up the stairs with the colorful bag. "Of course I am. Speaking of, I haven't seen you at the meetings recently." Prussia turned his head quickly, not answering. "You haven't been meeting up with somebody, have you?" France asked raising his eyebrows. "Of course not! Why would I?" Prussia answered defensively. "No reason that I can see." He smirked a tiny bit, but returned to normal posture almost immediately. "Of course if you had been meeting up with somebody..." he trailed off, looking again at Prussia. "I'd be so proud of you!" He tackled the albino playfully and smiled at Spain. "I told you I haven't been meeting up with someone." Prussia detached France from him. "It's fine mon ami." France answered, getting back to his bag and making sure everything was in it that he would need. Spain nodded his head, not actually paying much attention to the conversation and just staring at the plate that Germany had set in front of him. 

"Well, I hope you have fun with whoever it is you have been skipping with, but I have to go. Adieu." He waved a hand and turned on his heel, leaving the house faster than Prussia could try to object to the accusation. 

***

The World Meeting was chaotic as usual, so nobody really noticed when France pulled out a mountain of hair products and started applying it to China's long dark hair. Well that is, everyone but England. England had crept up behind the Frenchman and tapped his shoulder. France merely peered over his shoulder at England and went back to applying the product to China's hair. "What are you doing to his hair?" England asked. "Dying it. When I'm done, it will be streaked with a dark red color. It's not permanent though." France answered without looking back at England. 

"Can you do mine?" He asked in a hushed tone. "Sure. Just give me a moment to finish up China's hair." France answered, a smile on his face. A smile crept onto China's face as he looked up at France for a second. France swept the paintbrush-looking tool over China's hair and folded a piece of aluminum foil over the chunk of hair. "Done." France said with a look of contentment. "Is that all? What about the foil?" England asked. "The dye should be done doing it's work by the time I finish with your hair. Then he can just wet his hair off in the washroom and take the foil off." France explained as he started applying the colorful substance to England's bleach blonde hair. "Dude, what're you doing to England's hair?" said a snooping young American. "Dying it, obviously." France retorted, not looking at America as he spoke. "And he's just letting you dye his hair?" America pestered. "He asked me to." France replied warily. 

"I didn't figure England to be that type." America said, almost to himself. "There's a lot that you think of me that's probably wrong." England mumbled under his breath. "Hm? Like what?" America asked, genuinely curious if his image of England was completely right. "Nothing. Nevermind."England answered, settling back into his small bubble of silence. While England stayed silent, the others in the room seemed to be growing louder, a German man stood at one end of the room trying to calm everyone down and failing. "Dismissed." A German voice boomed over the loudness of the other rowdy countries.  France finished up the last strip of England's hair and walked with China to the washroom to clean his hair. "Are you still mad?" America asked from behind England. "No, not at all. Don't you have something else to be doing?" England asked waving his hand dismissively. "I don't usually have a busy schedule." The younger answered. "Then why are you here bugging me?" England answered. 

"No reason. I just-" He hesitated for a moment. "Nevermind. I have to go." America headed for the exit and disappeared, leaving England alone in the Meeting room. "Angleterre!" A voice called after a few moments, with France and China walking into the room seconds after. China's hair had streaks of dark red running through it and the red color looked good against his dark natural hair. "Your hair should be done now, so lets wash it off." France trilled enthusiastically as he dragged England to the washroom.


	3. Drunk Partying and how France got stuck being host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> China sets up a party with everyone invited, giving England and France a chance to talk. But when America is the center of attention, how can France get England to notice his feelings?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with a whole bunch of ideas for fanfics last week and started writing a few of them. Probably a bad decision on my part because the computer broke right after I started writing.

After another night of binge drinking, France was actually feeling a bit on the chipper side today. That was, until he got the phone call. Today was not exactly his day. His headache had gone from bad to worse when China had called to tell him that he was hosting a party. But it was too late for him to cancel the party because China was always somehow one step ahead of him. He had asked America to distribute invitations and tell everyone about the party. And because of America's tendency to gossip and be very loud in general, pretty much every country in the world had heard about it. So now everyone thought he was having an all-out party from dusk till dawn. 

His apartment was high above the city of Paris and was only a few blocks from the Eiffel Tower. It was a very nice place to have any type of party, especially one occurring at night since Paris was the most beautiful at night, but his apartment was a mess at the moment and France had a very big hangover from drinking the night before. He mostly just felt like sleeping the rest of the day and relaxing.

But lucky for him, China had come to help him prepare. Or not-so-lucky for him because China was also not a very good decorator in his opinion. After an entire day of cleaning and decorating the house, taking trips to the market for food and drinks, and generally running around the city to get ready for the last minute party, they were finally done. His large apartment was now adorned with little red spherical lamps and streamers, but at least it was clean now. China had also brought tea and some weird wine made of rice that the people from his country seemed to enjoy. Luckily France had plenty of drinks in his cabinet that any European would enjoy. He had a large arrangement of alcoholic beverages from the strongest Vodka in Russia to  the finest Red Wine from Italy. Some people didn't know, but Francis was an avid collector of alcoholic drinks. The rarer the better. 

The first people to arrive had been America and England near the end of the day, though neither seemed to be very happy with the other. America had immediately started chatting with China after dragging England into the apartment, while England decided to sulk on the couch far away from the childish American. "What happened, Angleterre?" France asked, sitting beside him. "It was just another fight. Nothing to worry about. You don't have any rum by chance?" England asked, trying to change the subject. "Of course I do! But you should really try to get along with America. He is your younger brother after all." France answered as he headed toward the kitchen to get the drink. "He is not my brother anymore. He said that himself." England answered when France came back with a bottle of rum and a bottle of wine for himself. "Mon ami, stop being so cynical. Alfred was just upset. Give him time and he'll come around." France handed the bottle to England. "I'm not being cynical." England answered, popping the top off the bottle. "I tried to be patient with him, but he just wouldn't listen." 

"Mon ami, you are too controlling. Let the boy be. He needs time to straighten himself out. Let him come to you. Don't try to force it." France purred as he poured his red wine into a glass, set on the small coffee table next to the couch. England always seemed very comfortable with France, even though France had a tendency to put him in awkward situations. France really did love the Englishman, although sometimes he pushed things too far. "Like you have room to talk." England answered with a short glare in his general direction and drinking straight from the bottle. "I will admit, that I should never have tried to force such things on you. I promise that I will never ask again and let you come to me when you feel ready." France answered, leaning over Arthur. "I don't know if I will ever feel ready again." England murmured. "Well I will be patient for you." France answered, taking a sip from his wine. They sat in silence before England spoke again. "Do you suppose he would ever come to me again? Even if this all ends up badly?" France tipped the glass, swirling the red liquid around in it. "Of course he will. He can't stay away forever. And America isn't the type to hold grudges for very long." 

"You're right. I just hope it's not on bad terms. He has been quite relentless though." England took a large gulp from the bottle and looked at France a little dazed. "Of course he is being relentless. He's America." France answered. "You shouldn't fret too much about it. Just give it time." By now, quite a few people had appeared, including a few of the Nordics, the Germans, the Italians, the Asians, and the Germanics had appeared. His apartment was starting to get crowded now because of the amount of people that had decided to show up. It was also starting to get loud as well. He would have prefered if China had told them that the party was on the roof of the apartment building. There was much more space up there and it offered a much better view of the city. It would have been much easier to clean up as well. 

"It is quite loud in here, don't you think?" England asked, bursting him out of his thoughts. "Oui. I may have to move the party to the roof if any more people come." France murmured. France took another dainty sip from his glass and stood. "I should probably mingle with all the other guests here. I am the host of this party after all." 

"I'll just stay here." England answered taking another swig from the bottle. France gave a short wave before he walked into the crowd, greeting other party-goers as he went.


End file.
